


I am you, and you are me

by ZeStrawberry



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative universe body swap, Bodyswap, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Shy komaeda, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeStrawberry/pseuds/ZeStrawberry
Summary: Hajime Hinata is attending a famous boarding school. After being a student there a year, he is friends with the entire class, with the exception of Komaeda. He is always alone and he never talks with anybody. One evening Hajime meets Komaeda at the oak on top of the hill behind his school. There he tells Komaeda about making a wish to a shooting star that apparently was going to come. He convinces Komaeda to make a wish. The next day something are completely wrong. They had switched bodies! What are they going to do about that? Are they gonna be able to switch back, or are they going to be stuck like that forever?





	1. Wishing to a star was a stupid idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since this is an AU Komaeda does not have his diseases, therefore his hair is not white, but auburn.

Hajime Hinata is a regular teen boy who now was attending a fancy private school. He, unlike most of the others got purely in the school because of a scholarship, not paying his way in. It was a boarding school, having three buildings. The one in the middle was where the main part was where they attended classes in classrooms in addition to the cafeteria. The building on the right was the dorm building. The boys dorms were on the first floor while the girls had their dorms in the second floor. The last building had a gymnasium and a pool on the first floor and various rooms for clubs and entertainment. Hajime loved the school with all of his heart. He loved his class too. It was full of all kinds of people.

After being in his class for a full year, Hajime liked to think that he was friends with everybody. Even Mitarai, who seemed so afraid to talk to people. Even Tsumiki who always thought she always was the one to blame for everything, and Saionji who frequently said that was right. Everyone except Komaeda. It seemed that he was always alone. He avoided the rest of the class and just watching them from afar. Many of the others called him creepy and weird, but he felt kinda sorry for him. Hajime sat with Nanami, Tsumiki and Mioda in the cafeteria eating dinner. Mioda was exclaiming something, the other two girls nodding and sometimes saying a few words before Mioda started to talk over them again. Everyone was sitting at different tables, but everyone sat with somebody. Except for Komaeda. Why did he even notice that? 

It had been Nanami that first muttered to him a week ago that Komaeda always seemed to be alone. He finally opened his eyes to this truth. He hadn`t really noticed the boy, mostly because he was so quiet, unlike everybody else in his class. Hajime had started to notice that he was not the only one to never notice the messy haired boy. He always sat in the back of the classroom, writing in a book he always kept with him. If someone tried to look into it, he got a panicked expression and hold the book to his chest. The only thing people knew about him was that he had a really low self-esteem. Hajime knew that when you enter an exclusive boarding school, it was expected that he would meet some people with special personalities, but he had never met a more secretive and lonely person like him before.

He figured he had starred at Komaeda when he saw his light green nervous eyes stare back at him. Hajime quickly turned back to the girls, trying to figure what they were talking about, but gave up and decided to just nod at what they were saying. Nanami looked at him with curious eyes, looking like she had figured out what he was doing. "Are you Ok Hinata?" The class already in the start agreed to not be too formal and drop the suffixes. He was actually the one who proposed this, happy when everyone seemed to agree with him. "Earth to Hinata. Hello from the other side."

Mioda and Tsumiki had stopped talking and joined Nanami in some sort of staring competition. "Yeah I am Ok. I was just really deep in thoughts. You all know how it is sometimes. There is a test in Maths next period after all." "Ugh! Stupid Hajime! Don`t talk about tests when Ibuki try to relax!" He did`t even blink when Mioda used his first name. She did that to everybody, even the ones she almost never talked to. "I just hope not to fail it." Tsumiki sounded like she was going to start crying, so Hajime decided to just change the subject. "So what are you going to do today guys?" "Probably going to the mall with Tsumiki and getting that new game I have in mind." "Ibuki is going to meet up with Leon and Sayaka from the other class and play music! That will be great!"

Mioda loved playing some sort of heavy metal, which no one maybe with the exception of Saionji liked. He already felt sorry for those two. "So what are you going to do today Hinata?" Once again Nanami gave him a curious look. "I don`t know. Probably some homework. I gotta keep up my scholarship." "The bell is going to ring soon, so let`s just go now." Nanami grabbed Hajime`s right arm and Mioda grabbed the left. "Don`t leave me here alone!" Tsumiki cried after them, running towards them. She almost fell, but thank fully Nanami released Hajime`s arm to save Tsumiki. "Thank you Nanami!" Hajime smiled. He never thought that he would get to know them all. It was nice. Now a new problem was ahead of him. A math test. 

 

Finally! He was laying in his bed in his dorm room. It was smaller than his room at home, but it still felt like home. His desk was quite messy and he really needed to clean up the mess. Luckily it was Friday so he could clean his desk tomorrow, having no plans for the weekend. The light blue walls in his dorm was really nice and reminded him of the ocean. While he already planed to clean up his desk tomorrow, maybe he also should fix up the mess that was his closet. Urg. He did`t exactly hate to clean, but it wasen`t exactly the way he wanted to spend his weekend. He looked at the laundry basket laying in that one dark corner in his room, screaming that he should do his laundry also while he was at it. Tomorrow was probably be one of the most boring Saturdays in a while. 

Hajime decided to go out for a while. Even though it was a little chilly and dark outside now, it would be nice with some fresh air and a short walk. He wanted to avoid thinking about the next day and just think about other stuff. So where there something that could be interesting? He decided to run up the hill behind the school. The hill was only a few hundred meters behind the school, and made those with classrooms on that side of the school not get a view at all. The grass was a little dry, because of the long dry period. He ran up, feeling it a little in his legs, but continuing on. The big oak tree on the top looked like a good rest spot. 

He stood on the top, with his hands on his thighs, concentrating on breathing. He really needed to work on his stamina. It was when he turned is head toward the oak tree Hajime saw him. Komaeda sat there with his book, probably writing or drawing something. He had a small smile on his face, something Hajime never had seen before on Komaeda`s face. He looked so peaceful. He started to walk towards the boy. Komaeda noticed him, and the smile disappeared and turned into a worried expression instead. "Hi Komaeda. Is it Ok for me to sit down next to you?" Komaeda nodded slowly, so Hajime sat himself next to him, but not so close that he would make Komaeda uncomfortable. Hajime looked up to the beautiful sky, stars already visible and sighed. He looked over to Komaeda again, who still looked overly nervous.

"So why are you out here tonight?" The question where simple, and shouldn't be too hard for Komaeda to answer. "I came out to watch the stars. Tonight a shoting star will appear. I have wanted to see one so long." That was probably tje most words he had heard Komaeda say in a period. "That's nice. I wanted to see it too. Are you going to make a wish?" "A wish?" He looked up in the sky. "Yeah. Isn`t that something you do when you look at a shooting star?" Hajime noticed the sad expression in Komaeda`s face. He looked lost. "My mother always used to read me fairytales about stuff like that all the time when I was little, and she told me if I had a wish, I should wish it to a shooting star."

"Huh. Maybe I should try that. I have never done that before, so that should be exiting." Komaeda had never heard about that before? Didn`t he get told fairytales when he was a little boy? Maybe his parents had busy jobs or maybe they were the kind of people that found fairytales foolish and a waste of time. "Oh there it is Komaeda! Just look at it! Make a wish, but don`t tell anybody about what you wish, not even me." I smiled to him and I actually got a little smile back before he looked up in the sky, deep in thought.

_**My wish is to get a way to get to know Komaeda and get to know him well, inside out. To become his friend.** _

"So now we just have to keep it secret, and then it will come true. I have my wish ready." "I have mine too." Komaeda`s response was almost just a whisper, barely hearable. "Now that we are done with that, maybe we should get back to the dorms? Even it isn't school tomorrow, I have to clean my dorm room tomorrow, so I should go to bed early tonight. Do you want to go down to the dorm building with me?" "I want to sit here a little longer. See you on Monday Hinata-kun." "You don`t need to be so formal with me. See you on Monday."

 

Hajime lay in his bed once again, this time having changed out of his everyday clothing and into his sleeping t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Staring at the ceiling. This day was really something out of the ordinary, or really it was this evening that was unusual. Actually having some sort of conversation with Komaeda. Only that could be seen as some sort of a miracle and breakthrough, not only for him, but for the hole class. If he managed to gain Komaeda as a friend, then he could help him get to know the rest of their class. It may sound weird and stupid for someone, but it would be nice to call the entire class his friends. His quest will start on Monday, inviting Komaeda to eat with him and also some of the others. Nanami and Tsumiki would be a good choice since their presence would not be too much for him. Why was he even thinking about this? 

What was it with Komaeda anyway? No one knew anything about him. He was a big mystery. He was only like one centimeter taller than him, but in a way he still seem smaller. Maybe it is because of his lanky figure. It also may be because of Komaedas constant hiding. Now that he was finished planning, he should really try to fall asleep, because the room would not clean itself tomorrow.

The night was full of toss and turnes. He had`t slept this bad since his first days at his new school. Finally the morning arrived and he could open his eyes and start the day. Hajime slowly opened his eyes looking around. Where was he? This was not his dorm room at all. It was the same size, but the walls were a light shade of green, not the usual ocean blue. His bed seemed slightly harder as well and his bedsheets with oranges on it were now simple white. This room were actually clean and organized, the desk almost sparkling. The bathroom door was closed, not open like he left it last night before he went to bed. He lifted his hand up in the air.

That was not Hajime`s hand. His own hands were tanner and wider with too short nails. This hand was pale, fingers skinnier and longer. The nails were well taken care of. He took to his hair. Huh? His hair isn`t this fluffy! Where was his trademark ahoge? Something was really wrong here. He looked down and got out of the bed. He didn`t wear his t-shirt and sweatpants, but he was wearing a green robe that reached down to his knees. His extremely pale knees. Was he still dreaming? Did his brain stop working or something? He had to just imagine all of these things. Yeah. That was the explanation. Hajime walked with slow steps towards the bathroom door. He opens the door and went inside. Why was the bathroom so clean? And that was when he looked in the mirror. It was not Hajime Hinata he saw in the mirror. It was Komaeda`s terrified face he saw staring back at him.

No. No. This was not happening! This isn`t even possible! Why was he in Komaeda`s body? This made no sense at all! Why? Everything was normal yesterday. Class, dinner, relaxing and  _Oh._ He met Komaeda and they wished to the shooting star. But that isn`t even something that really works right? And even if he did, his wish was not to become Komaeda. He raised Komaeda`s, or right now his hand and touched the fluffy auburn hair. He slapped himself hard in his face, but he was still Komaeda. Shit. What was he supposed to do now?


	2. We have switched bodies!?

Hajime could`t believe his own eyes, or rather Komaeda`s eyes. He just stood there in front of Komaeda`s mirror, frozen, having absolutely no idea of what to do next. At least it was Saturday. That means that he had a chance to change back before he had to go back to classes, right? He must get his own body! What if he never got his own body back?!

It was then a weak knock was heard from the hallway door. Who could that be? Who would visit Komaeda at... he looked on the clock in the bathroom shelf... 8 am on a Saturday? He looked down again. Hopefully it would`t be too bad to open the door in the knee-length robe he still was wearing.

With silent, slow steps he exited the bathroom and grabbed the cold metal doorhandle. Hajime breathed in and out a couple of times, ready to try to imitate Komaeda`s behavior if he had to.

He opened the door, and was almost in shock when he saw his own body staring at him. The Hajime in front of him quickly came into the room, Hajime backing into the dorm room. Hajime looked up and down of his own body, who apparently were not his own anymore. He was wearing Hajime`s regular sleeping outfit, looking extremely uncomfortable. It was then he realized it.

"Komaeda?!"

"Hinata?!"

Yup. They had switched bodies. This only happened in some bad American movies he had seen with Sonia. This could not be real!

To see his own face look that insecure was a weird sight. "How did this happen?" Komaeda had probably just like him woken up that morning and realized that something was wrong. That his clean room was nowhere in sight, instead being in Hajime`s mess of a room. He had probably too seen his face, or rather Hajime`s face in the morning. Opposite of him Komaeda had probably escaped the unfamiliar dorm right away to find out what was happening.

"Why am I in your body, while you are in mine? Someone like you should not be in a body so ugly as mine. I am sorry." That was not what Hajime expected to hear from Komaeda. "Please don`t say something like that about yourself." Komaeda looked even more frightened, making even more expressions Hajime never had seen on his face for his entire life. "Sorry Hinata-kun. I did`t mean to offend you."

"There is no need to be so formal with me Komaeda. It is ok. This is not your fault. To be completely honest I have no idea on how this could happen. This isn`t even possible in the first place after all." Komaeda tried to avoid looking directly at Hajime, looking down on his feet instead. "I have no idea either." His sentence where almost so low that Hajime almost could`nt hear it, but with many months of talking to people who weren`t that loud like Mitarai and Nanami he could almost hear anything.

"We have to figure this out. The only thing that I could believe was the reason for this to happen is the wishes to the star last night. Did you wish for us to switch bodies?" Komaeda quickly shaked his head. "Neither did I, so something went really wrong."

It was so weird that he controlled Komaeda`s voice like this. He never spoke that loud. But what was even weirder was hearing his own voice, coming out almost none existent and weak. This was definitely getting more and more weird for each passing minute. "Most likely there have to be some reason for this to happen. This could`t just happen out of the blue after all."So what should we do Hinata-ku.... Hinata?" Hajime gave Komaeda a small smile before he started to speak once more.

"We have to look for a solution I guess? Most likely that will take a couple of days, so until then we just have to pretend to be each other. I don`t think it would be smart to tell anyone. They would not believe us and think we were either crazy or just messing with them. You can do that right?" 

"I could try... but I don`t know how." Hajime then got a bright idea. This was not only a good idea because of their situation, but also because of his quest to make Komaeda to not only be his friend, but the entire classes friend. "How about we spend some time together this weekend? In that way both you and I can learn how to act like each other and get to know each other better in the process!" Komaeda now stared into his eyes in disbelief that he had heard correctly. "And before you ask, yes I meant it. Before that we should get dressed. Maybe take a shower too would be a good idea."

"But Hinata. Is it really ok for me to... shower in your body... I mean.." Hajime`s own body in front of him became suddenly really blushed. Hajime did`t quite understand what the problem was.   And then he realized it. He had never seen him changing in gym class or being in swimming shorts. He never were there in those classes, only stood on the side, watching while the others had fun. He was probably insecure about his own body. Maybe he felt bad for having Hajime`s body? 

"Of course it is okay Komaeda! Just relax. We can meet in the library in two hours? That gives you good enough time to get dressed and relax a bit, maybe thinking about how we can solve this."

"Yeah. See you then..." Komaeda slowly opened the door and slowly exited, walking towards Hajime`s room, a couple of doors away. To follow up his own advice, he took a look into Komaeda`s closet. He had surprisingly little different clothing, all of it being simple t-shirts, jeans and hoodies. Hajime felt awkward and weird looking trough another guys underwear like this, but it had to be done.

Standing in the shower wearing briefs was definitely a new feeling. Hajime decided to not invade Komaeda`s privacy too much for one day. He was almost sure that the boy thought being his pale chest was a problem. He felt so wrong, trying to wash himself. Yup. Still getting weirder. He wondered what Komaeda did right now. It would be nice if he showed too, to not smell to bad, or something like that. 

His hair looked ridiculous when wet. Hajime almost wanted to laugh a little to himself. In the mirror he could see his rib bones. He looked so frail, like he was going to break any second. He had some small scares too. Why was his body like that? Maybe this whole thing was so he could get to know Komaeda better, bur that was not the way he wanted it, not at all! What where the others say when he meet them again?

_The others most not know. We need to keep this between us._

Probably it was smart to spend some time with Komaeda this weekend to pick up his mannerisms hand for him to pick up Hajime`s. He really was`t looking forward to Monday, going to class and try his best to not talk to everyone. Probably Komaeda would have a harder time to pretend because he isn`t used to talking to people that much. This was probably not going to work. 

He really needed to stop looking at the body in the mirror. He closed his eyes as he changed his underwear. It felt nice to change out of the wet briefs he had stood in way to long. He threw on the rest of the random cloths that he had picked. He jumped into the bed and turned around, laying on his back. This bed really was much harder than his own. How could Komaeda sleep in a bed like that on a regular basis? It seemed like time had went super slow, but looking at the clock, only one of those two hours had passed. 

Hajime decided to kill time daydreaming. Right before he could fall asleep, he shaked his hair a couple of times before getting out of the bed. His patience was gone. Sure there was some time left, but Komada probably was ready too right? There was only one way to know. Time to go back to Hajime`s dorm where Komaeda was staying! Together they could look for the answer in the library and two heads thinking together always worked better than one. Hajime actually looked forward to spend time with Komaeda. His only hope was that Komaeda would think so as well.


End file.
